Sculptor Alexander Calder is often credited with creating a popular series of animated and non-animated models, some of which include the suspended moving sculpture (also called a xe2x80x9cmobilexe2x80x9d), a suspended stationary sculpture (or xe2x80x9cstabilexe2x80x9d), and a hybrid of the mobile and stabile concepts (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cstanding mobilexe2x80x9d).
Except for differences in their means of suspension, these models are fundamentally similar in that they employ various pieces of artful expression, interconnected by a series of wires or thin rods. For example, a mobile has moving parts, responsive to incidental forces such as the wind, and is generally designed to hang from a rod connected to a ceiling. The parts of a stabile are usually immobile, but the device has a dynamic, three-dimensional form that suggests kinetic potential and compels physical motion from the viewer, who must circulate around the work to view it. A standing mobile generally combines a fixed base and a plurality of display members freely hanging from a balancing member.
To date, however, none of these devices has been functionally coupled with a reliable means of propulsion (for example, a propeller powered by an electromechanical, photoelectric or magnetic power supply) for propelling a captive model about a central rotational axis established by a free-standing pivoting pin disposed within a length of the balancing member even in the absence of incidental forces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,878 to Weber discloses a stationary support means having an arm member bolted to a shaft, wherein one end of the arm comprises a toy plane and the other end comprises a counterweight; however, no reliable means of propelling the plane about an axis established by rotation about a free standing pivoting pin disposed within a horizontal length of a balancing member is disclosed. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,014 to Smith discloses a hinged and latched means for rotatably supporting tan arm bearing a captive figurine, but again, no means for propelling the device about a rotational axis established by a pivoting pin disposed within the length of a balancing member is disclosed. In short, a need exists to provide a captive model with a simple and reliable means for propelling the device about an axis established by rotation around a free standing pivoting pin disposed within the length of a balancing member.
A captive propelled model is provided comprising a balancing member having a first end and a second end, wherein the balancing member rotates around a free standing pivoting pin disposed between the first end and the second end; at least one model or figurine attached to the first end of the balancing member, wherein the figurine has at least one actuable member operating in electrical communication with an actuator; a power source in electrical communication with the actuator; and a counterweight attached to the second end of the balancing member. Also provided is a remote controlled captive propelled model that further comprises a remote control receiver and a control transmitter for controlling actuation of the actuable member.